This invention relates generally to a vehicle computer system and, more particularly, to a vehicle computer system having an enclosure for releasably mounting a plurality of computer system modules in the enclosure.
Vehicle computer systems have typically been used to control engine functions and for diagnostic analysis. In the past, these vehicle computer systems have not been upgradable and were designed to be replaced if they failed.
Advances in computer technology have made it possible to incorporate more functions into the vehicle computer system. In addition, there is increased demand to provide a vehicle computer system that is readily accessible to technicians for repair and upgrading of the vehicle computer system. It is also it desirable to design a vehicle computer system that can be accessed and utilized by a user of the vehicle.
Because of the harsh environment of a vehicle, it is necessary to design an enclosure for a vehicle computer system that maintains the integrity of the vehicle computer system while allowing access to the vehicle computer system by technicians and users of the vehicle. It is furthermore desirable to provide an enclosure for a vehicle computer system that can accommodate computer system modules wherein the computer system modules are similar to video game cartridges and contain a variety of software. It is desirable to enable these computer system modules to be releasably mounted in the enclosure, this permits easy repairs and upgrading of a computer system module.
In general terms, this invention provides an enclosure for a vehicle computer system that enables a plurality of computer system modules of the vehicle computer system to be releasably mounted securely within the enclosure.
In one embodiment the enclosure for a vehicle computer system module comprises an enclosure that is adapted to be mounted in a vehicle. The enclosure includes at least one signal power bus mounted in the enclosure, with the signal power bus connected to a central processing unit, also mounted in the enclosure. The enclosure releasably mounts at least one computer system module that is electrically connected to the signal power bus. Preferably, the enclosure is mounted to the vehicle. Most preferably the enclosure includes a plurality of first electrical connectors that are each adapted to engage a second electrical connector on each computer system module. The first electrical connectors releasably mount a computer system module in the enclosure.
These and other features and advantages of this invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be described as follows.